


Back together again

by Lovegingernuts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Reunions, Smut, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegingernuts/pseuds/Lovegingernuts
Summary: Let's say John's relationship with Mary didn't turn out well, and when Sherlock comes back things are different between them.





	1. One night

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will be devided in at least two chapters. There may be more, but yet I haven't got it.  
> There will be some domestic, serious plot but don't worry: there will be smut too. ( I can't help myself...)  
> I also want to point out that English isn't my first language, and I know there probably are a few mistakes, please comment them and I edit.

The air is cold. Smoke sips out of Sherlock's mouth and nose as he breaths. Despite the cold he is warm, he is thinking about John and the fact that he'll finally meet him after two long years. He will explain everything, and John will be so happy. He even plans to tell him what he always meant to say but never has. 

Once outside the right house, according to Mycroft, Sherlock stops and looks up at the window through which a warm light shines in the cold winter night. He smiles and corrects the collar of his coat before with determined steps heading to the door to ring the bell. When the door opens his heart stops beating and a pressure lays upon his chest. He's so tense. How will John react? Will he reject him, as Mycroft said?

When John sees who's at the door his body freezes and he just stares at Sherlock with mouth wide open. Sherlock smiles and waves, trying to break the ice a bit. "No" John says to himself and closes the door. A heavy dizziness makes his whole body tremble and he has to lean against the door to not fall. Now he must has gone completely out of his mind.

"John" Sherlock utters from outside. "It's not fun, whoever you are. I call the police."

"Please don't do that. It would give us a lot more trouble at the moment. It's me. Sherlock." 

"You can't be... It's not possible in any way. Sherlock is dead."

"Not last time I checked."

John closes his eyes, trying to control the anger bubbling up inside of him and the feeling of betrayal. It really is Sherlock, there's no other explanation. He is alive as one can be and he's here. He hasn't said a word about it. 

With a jerk he opens the door. Sherlock smiles, but John can't make himself do the same. He glowers at Sherlock and fights the impuls to slap his face. He just stares during silence, waiting for Sherlock to explain. 

"Not dead. That's the short version. If you would do me the honour to join me for dinner at Angelo's I'll tell you the rest."

"How could you, you bastard?" John's voice is low and whispering. He's so pissed that his whole body is shaking and Sherlock can see the genuine hate in his eyes. It doesn't feel well at all. This would be perfect, John would be happy and Sherlock would tell everything and he would respect and listen to him. 

"You let me grieve for two years... for nothing!"

"I'm so sorry, John. Give me a chance to explain." John doesn't answer and the silence grows between them. "By the way, that..." Sherlock says eventually and points at John's moustasch. "What's with it?"

"Are you really gonna keep that?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"Doesn't fit you. You should shave it off."

Now John can't take any more. He starts to laugh, but there's zero happiness. It's a mad laughter. "What makes you believe I would listen to you?!" Sherlock shruggs. He notices how John's eyes get more glittery and how his lips quiver almost unnoticeable. He's close to tears, and Sherlock feels panic inside. He doesn't want to see him cry, he doesn't want John to be sad. But he has no idea of what to do. 

"Why didn't you tell me? Two years, Sherlock! You let me feel alone for two years! I didn't manage to contact people, because I was too busy mourning you, you cock!" It affects Sherlock deeply to see John this heart-broken, and he feels so ashamed that he's the reason. He feels a pain in his chest and a burning feeling in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry John. I truly am. I'm sorry." Without hesitation now, he wraps his arms around John. "I'm sorry. Come with me to Angelo's and I'll tell you everything there."

Eventually John agrees and they take a silent walk to their favourite restaurant. At least it was John's favouite. John doesn't open his mouth on the way, and therefore Sherlock doesn't either. Well there a table with lit candles and even flowers is waiting for them. They sit down and Angelo comes with the menus. He places an arm around Sherlock's shoulders but is talking to John. 

"When this lad called and told me he wasn't dead, I thought I would cry like a baby. Oh, who am I trying to fool? I did." He looks at Sherlock who looks back at him with a smile. "It's nice to have you back, Sherlock."

"Thank you, Angelo."

"On the house" he exclaims and winks with one eye before leaving. John follows him with somewhat suspicious gaze, and then looks at the candles on the table.

"You hungry?" Sherlock wonders while reading through the menu. "Not really. I just want an explanation."

"Would you like some wine to that, sir?" 

John can't conceal a grin, even through he really wants to. He wants to show Sherlock how pissed he actually is. Sherlock smiles. "I'm starving for once. Being dead makes you hungry." John giggles. Why is Sherlock joking so much? Especially when he wants a serious explanation. 

Sherlock tells him everything as he had promised. He did it to stop Moriaty's complex network, it had been the plan from the beginning. John's chest burns a little when he's told that Molly, Mycroft and quite a few in Sherlock's homeless network knew about it. But not he. "Why didn't you tell me, Sherlock?"

"I just couldn't. I couldn't let you know I was alive and know it wasn't sure I would return. Furthermore, you would have wanted to come with me and I couldn't let you be involved. It was dangerous and I would never risk to put you in danger, again. Thought the best was if you didn't know."

"It wasn't the best. Now I feel betrayed anyway... You should have told me."

"What you doesn't know doesn't hurt you." 

John sighs and looks down at his elmost empty plate for a moment before looking at Sherlock again. This time with a soft, understanding gaze. He understands that Sherlock didn't say anything to keep him safe, and didn't want him to feel abandoned. "You wanted me to be safe."

"Yes. If something would happen to you, and especially due to me, I wouldn't be able to live."

John's heart beats double and then starts to beat way faster. "You care about me that much?"

"Of course I do, John. Honestly, you're the only one I care about."

"You mean you don't care about your family, or Mrs. Hudson, Molly or Lestrade?" Sherlock sighs. "There's some unwritten rule that caring about your family is the right thing to do. Molly and Lestrade respect me, and therefore I respect them. But you, John Watson, you keep me right. I need you. I want you to feel as good as possible and now I understand what hurt I caused you by not telling you. Forgive me."

"I forgive you." Sherlock looks up at John with surprise. He said it with such love and it really sounded genuine, which it was. Happiness takes over Sherlock and a soft smile conceals the look of surprise on his face. "Of course I forgive you Sherlock. You are the best and the wisest man I have ever known and you deserve forgiveness. Besides, I owe you quite a lot."

"Yeah, I know that's what you think..." Sherlock says with a low chuckle. "What?"

"I heard your speech at the grave yard. I was there."

"Oh... But, where?"

"A little bit of everytwhere." John looks confused at his friend. "How?"

"I'm something of an expert in hiding. Why do you think I got this mission?"

"Bloody ninja!" They both laugh and neither of them know the joy they give each other when seeing each other laugh.

***

Back at John's place they take one glass of whiskey, place themselves in the sofa and continue to talk. 

"John, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"I've been away for quite some time.Have you been all alone or have you had some sort of... companion?" John meets Sherlock's piercing eyes, somewhat sad. "Well... there was this wonderful woman, Mary. We dated for about six months, but it didn't really work."

"I'm sorry" Sherlock says softly and their eyes meet again. "It's kind of good it ended, though. It would never have worked out. It felt like I couldn't trust he, but I still loved her in a way and I was happy that I had met her. I thought I never would be able to find the right one again..." The last word gets stuck in John's throat and he gets all frozen. Sherlock smiles to himself, this is his chance. John admitted that Sherlock is the right one, or at least was. But he feels like he can't do anything. He can't rush it. He has been gone for two years and let John grieve. It's not the moment to admit his feelings. Sherlock tries to push his words out of his brain. 

They continue to talk, the way old friends do. They take a few more glasses of whiskey, and even though they don't get too affected the liquid warms their bodies and makes them happier and a little more outspoken. Eventually, closer to the next day, Sherlock gets his arse up and decidedes to leave. But John grabs his arm. "Can't you stay?"

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"'Cause it's like I'm just gonna wake up tomorrow and realise this is all a dream. If you're still here tomorrow when I wake up I'll know it's real. By the way, where would you go? We don't rent the flat on Baker Street anymore, remember?"

"Right... Guess I have to stay. I could go to Mycroft though, but I'm already done with him. My parents..."

"No, stay here. For me." Sherlock smiles and then realises that John is still holding his arm. He bends out of his grip and grabs his hand properly. "Of course I stay if that's what you want."

"Thank you."

Sherlock sits down again, and their tired eyes meet. This time Sherlock can't help it and gets affected by the tension between them. The alcohol combined with John's begging eyes is a little too much. He gets even warmer inside and his blood streams faster through his veins. He has to concentrate on his breathing so it doesn't turn into hyperventilation. But his breathing increase quite generously anyway and every breath burns like fire. John just looks at him, as he hasn't anymore to say, but Sherlock has. He just can't get it out. 

Eventually everything gets so ridiculous and Sherlock needs a reason to hide his arousal which is quite abvious at this point. "But for god's sake" he exhales and leans in, places his big, warm hands around John's face and kisses him. He doesn't care about the moustasche. It tickles like hell, but he doesn't care since it's so amazing anyway. 

John's eyes are wide-open, he is so surprised. Sherlock ends the kiss and pulls himself back a little and studies John's surprised face expression. "Sorry, John. I hope you feel the same" he says quietly. John's mouth is still open but Sherlock can deduce by his dialated pupils and and rough breathing that he liked it. He can almost see John's heart breat, threatening to jump out of his chest. Then Sherlock would catch it. 

"Sherlock" John utters lovingly before putting a hand on Sherlock's neck and gently push him closer until their lips meet in another kiss. Sherlock wraps his arms around John's body and manages to get even closer. "Finally" John whispers, and Sherlock smiles against his lips. "Is it fine with the moutasche?" John asks and Sherlock laughs with his low voice. "Just this time, then we have to get rid of it."

"Of course" John mumbles. Sherlock breaks the kiss and lets his hand caress John's back inside of his jumper. "I prefer my doctors clean-shaven." They lean their foreheards against each other and laugh. The kiss continues and this time a little more intense, a little more hungrily. 

"You should know that you are the first I've kissed" Sherlock mumbles into John's moustasche. "I'm honoured."

Soon they are both so aroused they don't know what to do, really. Can they go any further? Sherlock has been away and before this they haven't been more than friends. Do they go too fast forward? John's hands begin to find their way down and in under Sherlock's shirt. He caresses his chest and Sherlock hasn't felt anything like it before. He moans gently as John touches his lower abdomen right above the waistband and his whole body tensions further. "It's kind of hot to know you haven't been touched like this before" Johns says between deep breaths. Sherlock smiles and a second later throws back his head with a groan as John places his hand on his erection. He's so hard and hornier than ever before. But still he lays a hand on top of John's, stopping him. They look at each other and John can see the plead in Sherlock's blue eyes, but also the fear. 

"Is this alright?" he wonders and caresses Sherlock's soft, flushed cheek. He bites his lip and looks for once a slightly bit unsure. "I don't know, and I hate not knowing."

"I know... But some time has to be the first. Do you trust me?" John wants to give Sherlock pleasure , show him that there's nothing to fear. He wants to show him something wonderful Sherlock has ignored until now. Sherlock looks into John's honest eyes and nods slowly. He trusts him. 

"Nothing will go too far, I promise."

"Alright" Sherlock says, still a little bit worried. "Trust me" John whispers before starting to kiss him again. 

Soon Sherlock's shirt, pants and underwear are gone and John is sitting next to kissing his nicely shaped lips and stroking his bare, pale chest. He lets his hand run down. The further downhe comes the more Sherlock's body tensions. His cock is throbbing wildly. It's a new feeling for him, he's never felt it so intense earlier. He hasn't let himself. 

John teases him and stops right at the beginning of the shaft, plays with Sherlock's pubic hair, tickling him. Sherlock moans and can't sit still. His hips thrust up and down. They kiss deeper and deeper. More tongue. Soon Sherlock can't take it anymore. "For god's sake, John! Do it!" John giggles and does what he was told. When his fingers gently touch the top of the penis, Sherlock groans out loud and has to end the kiss. John grabs his cock with a proper grip and begins to jerk him off. 

No one has touched Sherlock it this way before, except himself, and barely it. He loves it. He feels weak and helpless, which he normally doesn't like but now it's okay and feels good. It's a good feeling of not having control. 

John rubs Sherlock's pulsating cock faster and faster and eventually it's too much. Sherlock can't no longer kiss John at the same time. He needs space to breathe. With a loud moan he throws back his head and clenches his teeth so hard that his jaws tensions greatly and the sinews in his neck emphasize. He tried to keep the orgasm away, he doesn't want it to end. But everything has an end, even wonderful things. 

Now John is moving his hand so quickly that Sherlock bluntlty screams, and he leans in to kiss his neck. "Oh god!" Sherlock breaths out heavily and in a moment he gives away a choked scream and comes all over John's hand. 

For quite a while Sherlock waits for the twitches in his body to decrease and get his normal breathing back. When he finally looks up he's met by John's glittery eyes and cute smile. He smiles back. "You look so hot when you climax" John says and kisses him. "I didn't imagine you would look like that." 

"You mean you have imagined me having an orgasm...?" Sherlock asks with a smirk. "Honestly, yes... I've liked you for quite some time."

"I've felt for you since the day we met, and I was trying to give you hints, but..."

"Sorry. I didn't expect you to feel like I do."

"But I do."

They smile at each other and kiss again. They lean their foreheads against each other and Sherlock places one hand on John's neck. "I love you, John Hamish Watson."

"And I love you, Sherlock Holmes... How the hell do you know that name by the way?!"


	2. Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John move back to Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my English isn't on point, please comment my mistakes so I can get it right.

The next morning Sherlock wakes up by a soft hand touching his bare back. He shivers and smiles widely when realising whose hand it is. He turns around and meets a softly snoring John. Apparently he moved his hand in his sleep. 

Sherlock's smile grows as he studies John's calm face and feels his warm breath. The night before he revealed his feeling for John, and they were all but rejected. John hadn't let him go, he wanted Sherlock to stay and one thing led to another. No one has ever touched Sherlock like John touched him last night. 

Sherlock can't help himself and he reaches out his hand to caress John's cheek, that is so soft unlike his upper lip which is adorned by that terrible moustache. But for Sherlock he is beautiful despite the terrible moustache. 

John slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Sherlock. "Sorry to wake you" Sherlock says with hoarse morning voice. "It's okay..." John says and almost hesitating leans in to kiss him. The kiss is gentle and loving, not as rough as the ones the night before. Sherlock trembles by the touch, and not just because the moustache is tickling him. 

When John slowly pulls back his eyes are closed and he looks like floating on clouds. He bites his lip and then opens his eyes and when he sees Sherlock he gives away a sigh of relief. "Good..."

"What?"

"One, you're for real. Two, what happened yesterday is real. I was afriad to do something inappropiate..." Sherlock lets out a muffled laughter and fondles John's cheek and then over the moustache. "It really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Vastly" admits Sherlock and they both laugh. "Just because you're you, I will shave it off for you."

"I'm grateful. And, you know... You are... beautiful too."

John smiles at Sherlock's horrible attempt to conceal how hard he finds it to utter those words. It's not a part of his normal vocabulary. He knows that now it must be a part of it, now when he's finally together with the man he has desired since the first day they met. He knows, despite lack of practical experience, that a relationship involves saying things like that. It's important to be clear about how much one love them. Sherlock really do love John with all his heart. That's why some people see him as insensitive and just over. The one and only he truly cares about is John, and John brings out the best of Sherlock.

"I love you" says Sherlock and kisses John's collarbone. The skin is warm and soft and smells lovely. The scent makes him dizzy. "I love you too" says John and closes his eyes whilst Sherlock examines his skin with his soft lips. 

Suddenly Sherlock stops and with a groan he sits up on the bedside. He puts on his socks he had thrown on the floor together with his other clothes. "Wow..." John laughs quietly. "What?"

"It's all just... I thought it would be embarrassing between us now after all those year of lack of comunication, but it's not. Not at all." 

Sherlock turns his head so John can see his beautiful profile, he smiles. "I agree. It all feels incredibly right." John watches Sherlock's slender back as he leans down to pick up his shirt. When he puts the shirt on John marvels at his sight. The muscles move like waves over Sherlock's back and it's so beautiful John almost starts to hyperventilate. 

"Why the rush?" asks John suddenly. Sherlock turns around and sits down on his knees in the bed while buttoning his shirt. He looks at John with a stare that says "obvious." John understands that Sherlock considers his hurry very easy to understand, but for John it isn't. "It's not obvious to me, Sherlock." Sherlock gets a little closer and leans down over John. The sight makes John stop breathing for a few seconds. He's so beautiful where he is over him with a soft, honest smile on his lips that John has never seen before. Instead of being irritated at John's lack of understanding, he's calm and looks almost forgiving. "Thought we'd drop by at Baker Street and see if Mrs. Hudson still has the flat for rent. She's still alive, right?" John laughs at his joke and Sherlock smiles at the fact he got John to laugh. He kisses him. 

"So, rise and shine now. Remeber to shave, and do it now so we can go!"

"Oh, here it's lit I see."

"I'm on fire! Sherlock exclaims leaving John's side and then jumps out of the bed. 

An hour later they are on their way. John's place is not too far from Baker Street, and they take this opportunity to get some air. Their walk is very silent. Now that embarrassing tension comes, now when they're among people. 

About half-way John takes Sherlock's hand in his. He looks at his John, and they smile at each other. 

"Isn't it a risk to walk around like this? People think you're dead." Sherlock shrugs. "Maybe. But hopefully people are stupid enough to have their mind set on the so called fact that I am dead. Then they won't expect to see me, and then it gets so much harder to notice me." John smiles. Sherlock's so clever. His smart-arse. 

"I thought that later, maybe tomorrow, I'll pop in at Scotland Yard to look for Graham and inform him on the happenings, and why I'm alive. Of course a few details have to be secret but..."

"Who?"

"Graham Lestrade. Or was it Gavin?"

"Greg."

"What's with Greg? Who's Greg? Your other boyfriend?"

John laughs, mostly because Sherlock could be ridiculously dumb for being a genius. "Lestrade. His first name is Greg."

"Oh. I should probably learn that."

"Eh, yeah. Especially since you've known him for... what is it? Nine years?"

"Something like that yeah."

"How come it that you so badly want to know my whole name, when you don't even know what one of your oldest and closest friends' name is?!" 

"Because I care for you, John Hamish Watson."

"Don't say it out loud!"

"Haaaamish!" 

"Shut up!" John yells and lets go off Sherlock's hand so that he can slap his arm. Sherlock grins. He will never be able to stop teasing John, even though he is his boyfriend now. Sherlock searches for John's hand again and interwines their fingers. "What's your whole name then?" John asks. "Mark? Steven? Rupert? Andrew?" Sherlock chuckles. "No."

"Is Sherlock even your first name?"

"Nope."

"Sebastian? Victor? Michael?"

"I tell you if you shut up. William Sherlock Scott."

"William?"

"Yes."

John looks up at Sherlock with twinkling eyes. "That's so cute."

"It's not cute."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Or what?"

"Or I cuddle your cute face apart." John lets out a snorting laugh. "You are cute, John. Not that stupid name..."

Soon they are at Baker Street. "How to do now then?"

"What do you mean?" Sherlock wonders. "Mrs. Hudson will probably get a heart attack if she sees you. What to do? I go in to prepare her?"

"How long would that take?"

"At least fifteen minutes to explain everything and then maybe five to convince her." Sherlock looks thoughtful at John during silence. "So, I'm gonna stand here and freeze my arse off?"

"You can wait in the hallway!"

"Alright."

John grabs Sherlock's hand and almost drags him in. Sherlock watches as John knocks on the door, and then opens without Mrs. Hudson answering. She would then see Sherlock. 

Sherlock looks up the stairs and feels his heart beat a little extra fast when remembering John's and his first day together. Feels like a lifetime ago. He remembers how it felt that night John saved his life and how the thought of that kept him up the rest of the night. 

Half an hour later John comes back, and he looks at Sherlock with narrowing eyes. The corner of his lip twitches, and Sherlock laughs at his obvious hesitativeness. "Well?"

"She doesn't believe me."

"No?"

"Not at all." Sherlock sighs. "She thoguht I had lost my mind."

"Then we can't help she might get a heart attack. She's my friend and must know that I'm alive, and I really want to live in 221b again."

When Sherlock enters the door Mrs. Hudson just gapes. She gives John a look with big eyes and then she rushes to hug Sherlock. "Oh, Sherlock!" she exclaims and caresses his cheek. Sherlock dislikes her manouver, but he lets her. She's after all one of his closest friends, and he loves her as much as he knows she loves him. 

After quite a long time spent around the kitchen table with a cup of tea where Sherlock explains his last two years in detail, they go up to look at the flat. It's dusty and deserted in a way that makes both John and Sherlock feel cold inside. Never have they seen 221b in that state. Before the flat was their home and a place for them to feel safe. They could be themselves and didn't have to care about what happened outside the door if they didn't want to. 

Sherlock feels with his hand on the dusty table while Mrs. Hudson pulls away the grey, dull curtains obscuring the clear light from outside. John sits down in his armchair that's covered with a sheet. 

"I haven't touched anything, or let it out. I couldn't make myself do it." Sherlock smiles at her quickly before continue to study every little detail of his old home. His skull Billy is still on the mantlepiece, and the Cluedo-game is still placed on the table with the chessboard beside as if they have been left there in a hurry. Which they have. John moved out just two days after Sherlock's faked death and he didn't bring anything with him. He just left. He couldn't make himself to stay. 

John rises from his seat and takes place behind Sherlock. "The room upstairs is terrible, John. I use it as an attic, since I believed you wouln't come back. I'll fix it for you." She begins to pull the sheets off the furniture. Sherlock and John look at each other and can't keep their smiles in. "Namely it's like this, Mrs. Hudson..." Sherlock lays an arm around John's shoulders and clears his throat. "...one room will do." Mrs. Hudson freezes right in her movement. "What?"

"One room is enough" John smirks and looks up at Sherlock who pulls him even closer and can't hide a silly, ridiculously happy smile. 

"I knew it!" Mrs. Hudson exclaims. "I knew it, it was obvious right from the start! Congratulations, my boys!" 

John and Sherlock laugh, but when their eyes meet the laughs turn into huge smiles instead, and some kind of invisible power forces their lips together.


End file.
